Water problems
by a differentGuest
Summary: Since it was summer, the lake dried out. One-shot for summer. (Sorry for bad summary)


**This is a one-shot for Over the Hedge! It's for the end of the summer!**

No –POV-

Everyone was having a normal day in the suburbs, and it was a hot one! Everyone was chatting around while every now and then they had to go get a drink of water from the lake. Eventually, Hammy was parched, and dashed to the pool of water. He gasped to notice that the lake was dried out and dashed to tell everyone the awful news.

Verne was talking to Ozzie, and they were having a good conversation. "Yes, I know about that but uh..." The male possum was cut off by Hammy who was talking quick as usual, but taking long breaths due to the fact he was exhausted. "The lake… dry…we need to…. do… something." He panted. Verne summoned everyone over for a meeting. Everyone else ran towards him to hear what was coming out of his mouth. "Okay everyone, the lake is dry. So, does anyone have any suggestions of what should we do?"

Hammy raised his hand high in the air as he eagerly jumped up and down. "Yes?" The turtle asked. "We should lick the dew from the grass!" Penny bent down as she licked the wet grass, and swallowed the small amount of water. She shook her head and told everyone "It isn't enough. We have kids here you know!"

RJ knew what to do. He knew humans had a great water supply and stepped forward from the circle. "Verne, I know what to do. Since I know humans best from all of you, they have magic tubs that shoot out water, and have these tube-like things that supply the liquid as well."

Verne thought for a second and decided on his mind. "That is the best suggestion we've had so far, let's give it a shot!" RJ discussed the entire plan for the water snag, and everyone agreed.

The whole gang ran to a certain backyard, and RJ signaled Tiger to go in the house. He simply went through the dog-door and slipped in. He turns and walks to the kitchen. A woman was washing dishes and he purred along her legs. "Aw, you're a sweet little kitty!" She picked up the feline and rubbed down his back. There was a window where he waved his paw for the signal. He jumped off of the lady's arms and ran to the living room. She followed him. The rest of the crew followed RJ to the first hallway, and he signaled Heather and Hammy to come with him. All three of them stumble open the kitchen.

Hammy immediately ran to the sink and put his mouth under the faucet. He got all his body required. RJ and Heather found a fifty pack of water bottles. RJ signaled Verne, Stella, Ozzie, Penny, Lou, and the porcupine kids (Bucky Quillo and Spike.) They all came to help lift the water bottles, all except for Stella. She stayed to signal Tiger to when it was time to leave. The people who were lifting the water bottles ran outside. That gave everyone enough time to escape so Stella can signal her husband. She saw the lady on the couch rubbing Tiger, and she rubbed her tail against the floor, and Tiger heard it. Stella ran and he jumped out of her arms.

"Wait kitty! I'll give you a bowl of milk if you'll just stay with me!" She screamed as she chased him. The loud talking made him want to run faster thinking she was closer; but she was further away than he thought. She stopped at the door, and slammed it. "That's the fifty-second cat that escaped. Oh, well, maybe I need a bird instead!"

As Stella and Tiger ran, there were two dogs after them. "Stand back, big boy! I got this." She lifted up two rocks and threw them at their faces. The kept on running and she sprayed them both in the face, and they fled back to the hedge.

The package was already open, but the bottles weren't. The triplets had a hard time opening them and eventually open them and since they were sitting on them, they were like rockets that flew them. They eventually landed on their butts.

Eventually he helped everyone open the bottles, and everyone enjoyed them. Verne went to check the lake, and it was full again. He slowly walked back to everyone and said, "Good news, guys! The water from the lake is back!"

"Woopdey doo! We worked for no reason." RJ sighed. For the rest of the day, they stayed cool.

 **There ya have it! My first stand-alone one-shot!**


End file.
